


The Love We Find For Ourselves

by meisshe



Category: Family Ties (TV)
Genre: F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meisshe/pseuds/meisshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex P. Keaton always thought his sister was a bit of an air head. That doesn't stop him from indulging in a little fantasy he has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love We Find For Ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the formatting seems off. I'm too tired to fix it now.

Alex P. Keaton slammed the door shut behind him. He ran a hand through his shaggy hair but it did nothing. It just fell back into place like it always did. The bedspread wasn’t ruffled but he straightened it anyway. Anxious behavior. He dropped his books onto his desk, and even though they were straight, he straightened them more. There was no noise coming from the room next door, which meant Mallory wasn’t back from school just yet. He glanced at his watch, tiny little buttons gleaming in neat rows. It was 3:15pm. He only had at most another 20-25 minutes. 

It took him five minutes to work up the nerve to even go into the upstairs bathroom. Another five of just messing around in the bathroom, pretending he wasn’t planning on opening the hamper. All the while taking those nervous little peaks at his watch. Finally he yanked the wooden hamper top up and stared down and the rumpled piles of clothes. Mallory had been the last one to shower this morning. It was like that most mornings. She always showered last, so that no one would complain when she spent 20 minutes prepping for the day. 

On top was her towel and he stroked a hand across it. Cool and still slightly damp, he dug his fingers into it and lifted it out. Every time he did this he swore it would be the last. That he wouldn’t do it again. But he had done it enough times to know what he wanted would be right under that towel. A pair of panties. 

The first time he had discovered them in there had been an accident. He had run upstairs to use the bathroom in a hurry, not checking to see if the bathroom had a hand towel. So he reached into the hamper and pulled out the last towel. Mallory’s white panties lay there much like they did right now. His dick had twitched in his pants and he had them in his hand before he even thought about it. 

He had been ashamed that first time, and ashamed every time since then, but he couldn’t stop. Every time he came into his fist, his nose pressed into the crotch of his sister’s panties, it was better than the last. It wasn’t using the panties that made him feel so ashamed, and it wasn’t it even that they belonged to his sister. It was the fact that every time, every single time, he buried his nose into the sweet musky fabric he pictured his sister grinding into his face. 

His orgasm was so strong, so good when he pictured her. Spreading her pink lips open with his tongue, lapping at her juices there as she moaned his name. He imagined her slipping her long delicate fingers into his hair to anchor him there. The scent of her was so good it practically danced on his tongue. 

The pair of panties she had left today where classically white. She owned very few with any variations, and they only showed up after she had a big date (which he didn’t like to think about, it gave him an odd twinge to think about Mallory out on date). They were simple cotton and he picked them up gently. They were cool to the touch like the towel had been and he knew they would give of that perfect musky slightly sweet odor. 

His dick had been semi hard all last period thinking about coming home to this. With his free hand he yanked off his tie down and slipped it over his head, letting it pool on the bathroom counter. He closed the lid to the toilet and unbuttoned his slacks. The white cotton called to him and his slipped it through his fingers, pressing it to his nose. That was all it took to make him hard enough to hurt. In a hurry now, he fumbled his pants and boxers down and sat heavily on the closed lid. 

He wrapped his fingers around his rock hard cock and stroked it once, twice. He dropped his head back against the wall with a little thump, groaning. In his minds eye, he tried to stop his sister from sauntering up to him. Her perfect breasts bouncing. He always tried and failed, his willpower crumbling. Soft little gasps escaped his lips as he pulled on his shaft. It always took so long to get to this point, but once he was here, it was amazing. He rubbed his thumb over the head, spreading a little bead of pre-cum around. So good. 

In his mind, she was pulling him down and slipping into her normal place, pressing against him. She always tasted just like she smelled, her pussy lips engorged, her clit a firm little bud under his tongue. He was moaning softly now, always careful to never make too much noise. She was moaning too as he ate her out, calling his name softly. He was getting close, calling her name gently into the soft white fabric. 

“Alex?” Mallory’s real voice cut her dream voice, and Alex’s eyes sprung open. There was his sister, standing in the doorway, watching him. He had gotten so caught up he had lost track of time. He had gotten so caught up he hadn’t even heard the door open. And it was too late to stop. The look on her face was shock and anger. But she wasn’t looking at him. Her eyes were on his dick. It was enough to make him spill into his hand with a groan. She watched him cum, then turned and fled.

 

He cleaned up slowly, leaving his tie on the counter. When he was done he dropped her panties back into the hamper with a guilty pang. He had to go talk to her. Using her panties, that was one thing. He could talk himself out of that. But he was moaning her name. There was nothing her could do. If she had heard him. The door to her room was closed and he knocked.

“Mallory?” He called softly. When he didn’t hear anything, he opened the door slowly and poked his head through. She was curled up on the bed. He tried to formulate something else to say as he came into the room.

“Can you shut the door?” Her voice was muffled, but he heard her and complied. 

“Mallory…” his famous charm was failing him now, as he looked at her limp form. There was literally no good way to have this conversation. 

“What were you doing?” She rolled up on an elbow and glared at him. “Don’t answer that. I know what you were doing Alex.” She rolled all the way over now, throwing herself into a sitting position to glare at him further. “That was my underwear.”

“Yes.” He folded his hands together. 

“You were smelling them while you stroked off!” Mallory stood up, angry now, her voiced raised.

“Mallory, your voice…” He couldn’t look her in the eye.

“No one’s home you jerk!” She was practically screaming. “Were you so hard up you didn’t even look at the kitchen counter? Mom’s at the dentist with Jennifer, Dad’s at the office!”

“You got it all wrong Mallory.” He backed up two steps.

“I didn’t hear you calling my name in the bathroom, only to open it up to see you… you…”

“Mallory…”

“You were jerking off, moaning my name, sniffing my panties! Don’t try to deny it.”

“I’m, I’m…not trying to deny it.” Alex backed up two more steps and found himself pressed against the door.

“No?” She followed him step by step and was right in his face. 

“No.”

“Do you think about me like that?” She was still right in his face, but her tone had taken a complete 180. Mallory was soft, inquisitive. He had two choices here. Try to spin this some other way, or….or what? Did he think about her like that? His stomach gave that painful shameful twinge. That twinge usually made him stop thinking at all. Her eyes were hot on his face, her cheeks flushed, lips slightly parted. That face had been focused on his hard cumming cock just minutes before. Intently focused. Did that face want his answer to be yes?

“Do you think about me like that?” His voice was just as soft as hers now. Matching tone for tone. The flush in her cheeks deepened. She was the one to take a step back now. 

“What makes you think that?” 

“Oh my God.” He curled a hand up and cupped the back of her neck. “You do.”

“Alex, I didn’t…you. Answer my question.” There was no threat in her words now, she was just reaching for something, anything to distract from whatever was happening here. 

“I do.” Her lips looked soft and supple. He pulled her down to him and touched their lips together. She stilled against him as if uncertain what to do. Then she melted.

Her lips held a slightly salty taste, as if she had just had a bag of potato chips or some pretzels. Her hand slipped around behind his back and they came closer together. He parted his lips and swiped a tongue experimentally across her upper lips, tasting. She touched it with her own, and then pulled away.

“What are we doing?” She laid her forehead against his. 

“You know what we’re doing.” He kissed her again.

“You’re my brother. My annoying brother.” 

“Rub it in why don’t you?” 

“We can’t do this. You’re my brother. I’m your sister.”

“Mallory…” He ran a thumb back and forth over her cheek.

“Nothing you say is really going to change that fact Alex.” She leaned into his touch but her eyes were sad.

“What do we do?”

“You’re the smart one, you figure that out.”

“Take the fact that I’m not rubbing in that comment as how important this moment is to me.”

“Alex…” 

“Let me make love to you.” He dipped her down again, catching the oil tang of her lips once more, nipping at her bottom lip.

“Alex, it’s wrong.”

“I know that, but I can’t not want it. I spent years trying to pretend I didn’t want it, you.”

“Oh Alex, I want you too.” She kissed him this time, nipping at his lips, running her tongue over his. “Can we do this? Really?”

“Yes.” He pushed against her, guiding her back towards the soft gold swirls of her coverlet. Her hand gripped the back of his button down, and brought them together, teeth clicking. 

The back of her knees hit the bed, and they fell back. He spread himself on top of her lithe frame. Eager to touch, Alex slid the hand not cupped under her neck up and down her side. He was going crazy. 

“Calm down Alex, it’s okay.” She kissed him softly. “I’m here. We’re here. Let’s share this moment.”

“Mallory, oh, Mallory.” He slid the hand up into her hair and pulled her head to the side, laying kisses along the hollow of her throat. The skin there was smooth and amazing. He drew a long line with his tongue down to her collarbone. He grazed the soft flesh with his teeth and looked up, as if asking her permission. Her eyes were half-lidded and she bit her lip, nodding. 

With a soft needy groan, Alex sucked a mark into her collarbone. He ran his tongue up and over the mark, and latched onto the skin again. She moaned and threaded her hands into his hair. He bit and sucked the mark into her fair skin, until it was deep and beautiful. 

“I want everyone to see that. Mine.” He growled against the mark on her neck, not caring how he sounded.

“Yes, Alex, Yes.” She pulled him up by his hair and smashed his lips hungrily to hers. His cock was hot and heavy against her leg, and he pushed against her, softly grinding, loving the friction. Suddenly she rolled and pressed herself against him. His cloth-covered cock pushing right against her cloth-covered pussy. They were dry humping like the horny teenagers they were, and she let out a small moan with each thrust. 

He slid his hand up under her sweater and up her side, only hesitating in his mind. His fingers skimmed over the firm swell of her breast. He felt her nipple harden and he pinched it through the fabric. She arched up into his touch. He took that as a good sign, and slipped up under the underwire. Her skin felt so smooth and wonderful. He pinched her nipple again, and she arched again, moaning into his mouth. The sounds she made were wonderful.

She sat both of them up and started yanking Alex’s shirt from out of his pants. He pulled the shirt over his head as she stripped out of her sweater. Being no slouch himself, he reached behind her and unclipped her bra, and she slid out of it. Mallory really did have perfect breasts. He bent and licked one perky nipple, while cupping her other breast. Her hands ghosted along his sides, nails drawing faint lines of sensation up his skin. Everything she did was going right to his dick. 

Then she moved her hand down to palm him through his soft grey slacks. He threw his head back and groaned, his cock twitching under her fingers. She took the opportunity to kiss him again, more demanding this time. She bit and sucked his bottom lip and her hand never stopped moving. Alex thrust up into her hand, desperate for more. She pulled back and searched his face with her eyes, as if now unsure. Her hand stilled, and then she quickly popped the button on his pants and drew down the zipper, slipping her hand inside. Mallory bit her lip and closed her eyes, working now against his boxers. His breath hitched in his throat. 

“Mallory, please.” He said, cupping her breast again for emphasis. At the same time, he popped the button to her pants, the same way she had. The small cool hand at his crotch was amazing, but he needed skin on skin. He needed….well, something wrong. 

“Are we going to….Alex?” She left the word unfinished and withdrew her hand, letting her eyes fall open again. He gripped her by the shoulders and pulled her into him, loving the feel of her breasts pushing against his chest. She felt, right, in his arms. 

“Not if you aren’t, if you don’t…” he said, trailing off, simply wrapping his arms around her upper body and holding her to him. 

“Alex, you’re my brother.” 

“This goes against every moral fiber of my being.” He leaned into her hair, smelling the sweet scent of her. “But I can’t stop. I’ve tried for so long.”

“Alex….”

“I won’t do anything you don’t want me to do.” He pulled away to look her in the eye. “I will never stop wanting you. But only you get to decide what to do with your body Mallory.” 

For a long moment she just considered him. Her eyes held his, and then flicked down to his lips, down to his chest, back up to his eyes. She bit her lip again, and Alex knew that whatever happened next, he would never be able to watch her do that again. Every time she bit her lip, whether at the dinner table, or on the couch watching TV, he would think back to this moment. How her lips had tasted, how they had felt. The weight of her in his arms. Then she leaned in and sealed her lips to his, gently squeezing his hips with her hands. 

“I think…” She started when the bellow from below stole her words.

“Alex? Mallory? We’re home!” The voice belonged to their mother. Alex sprung away from his sister, rolled back and hit the floor. Mallory didn’t have time for sympathy she was struggling to put her bra back on. He scrambled to his feet, praying that Jennifer had needed a cavity filled so she wouldn’t be bounding upstairs to see what her siblings were up too. 

“Mallory, can we talk later?” Alex struggled his button down over his head and tucked it into his pants.

“Yes, just get out of here before Jennifer comes to find us!” She hissed. It was like she had read his mind. He didn’t hesitate any further just zipped up and bolted for the door. Mallory was struggling into her sweater and as he threw the door open there was Jennifer was at the top of the stairs.

“Hey Jennifer,” he said. “Don’t go in, Mallory’s going to change.” He was speaking louder than normal hoping Mallory got the hint as he shut the door behind him. “How was the dentist?”

“Oh the usual stuff you know. No cavities though!” She smiled and showed him all her teeth. 

“Good deal.” He started to slip by her on the landing and move towards the door to his room. 

“Say, what was that big thump I heard on my way up the stairs?” She put her hands on her hips and peered at him.

“Thump? I didn’t hear any thump. No thumps here!” Alex blushed but was mostly turned away from his youngest sister so she didn’t see. 

“Whatever Alex.” Luckily she dropped the subject. He moved into his room and behind him, he heard Jennifer knocking on Mallory’s door asking if she was done yet, and did she want to come downstairs and help her and Mom cook dinner. He let out a shaky breath and closed the door to his room behind him. 

 

There was no time before dinner to get Mallory alone. He loved his family, but they were a together bunch of people that was for sure. After taking a few minutes in his room to simply breathe and let his considerable erection subside, he wandered downstairs. It was only 4:30 but his mother and the girls were working on what looked like a roast. He caught Mallory’s eye and nodded to the living room but she shook her head no. Bit her lip. He pulled a face and she smiled.

Under the pretext of studying, he set up his books in the kitchen. He made idle chit-chat with the girls, as they bustled around. Before, he used to watch Mallory when she wasn’t looking but now. They were playing a game. He would look at her. She would blush and smile. She would glance over at him and he would duck his head and hide his face. Alex had never been good at hiding his emotions and if they kept this up, the family would catch on. 

After dinner his parents hustled them all into a game of Trivial Pursuit. They all played a little bit and then Mallory excused herself to do homework. She caught his eye from the stairs and then was gone. Alex told himself to wait at least five minutes before going after her. He could only wait two. He did manage to keep himself from bolting up the stairs.

As he came out on the second floor, she was waiting in the doorway to his room, her algebra notebook in one hand. Her arms were crossed and she did her best to look bored leaning there. The flush in her cheeks gave her away as she watched him come towards her. 

“Alex, I have a couple questions about my homework.” Her voice was low pitched but designed to carry downstairs. “Have a minute?”

“Mallory I have my own work ya know?” He matched her volume level. He smiled though and took her gently by the upper arm.

“Don’t be a jerk Alex!” She sounded mad, but her face wasn’t mad at all. She unclasped her arms and stroked a hand down his face.

“Alright alright okay come on.” He pulled her into his room and shut the door behind them. “Mallory that was brilliant.”

“It will at least by us a little privacy for now.” She said, throwing her notebook on top of his desk. He gathered her into his arms.

“Let me make love to you.” He said. She had her arms loosely draped around his neck.

“Is it really that simple?” She asked.

“It is if we want it to be.”

“And what do you want Alex?”

“You.” He said simply. She bent to him and kissed him again. He never wanted to stop kissing her. Now that he could touch her again he ran his hands up and down her sides, loving the pull of the light weave against her skin. 

“I’m yours.” She spoke the words into his mouth, never really breaking the kiss. He groaned and gripped her hips, pulling them together. 

“Mallory,” it was his turn to have words slowed up by a mouth. He molded himself to her, the feel of her lips driving him mad with desire. She ran her tongue over his top lip and then pulled back again. “Mallory, as much as I want to…”

“I know, Mom and Dad are still up. Jennifer too.” She pressed her forehead to his. “I’ll come back later.” She started to pull away but he held firm.

“Not yet,” He pulled her in again, loving the feel of her melting into him. Her lips were more demanding this time, pulling him in to her. When they finally parted her eyes were all blown out and glassy and his cock was straining against his pants again. 

“I’ll see you soon.” She gave him no room for argument, just untangled herself and left. He collapsed into his desk chair and ran his hands up through his hair again. 

 

So Alex waited. He changed into pajamas, lay in his bed and started at the celling, too keyed up to work or to even sleep. As the hours ticked by, he heard Jennifer come up stairs. Then his Father. His mother. They were in the room together moving around for what seemed like forever. Settling in for the night. Finally the sounds stilled. There were no lights from under his door. And she didn’t come. And she didn’t come. He started to get worried, that she had changed her mind.

Then she was there. Not knocking just slipping through the door and shutting it quietly behind her. He sat up quickly, rolling up to the side of the bed, to look at her. Stunning. She wore one of her nighties with the high neck a gauzy summer variety. It hung off of her slim frame, accentuating all of her curves. The line of her body was gorgeous. She turned and he could see that she wasn’t wearing a bra. Just looking at her, he could feel himself growing hard again. 

He stood up and went to her, wrapping her up in his arms. Through his thin sleep shirt, he could feel her nipples, already stiff. He groaned softly, and she squeezed him tighter. Pulling her back, he gazed at her again. He wanted to see more of her. He bent a gripped the hem of her shirt and she simply lifted her arms, letting him pulling it up and over her head. Her arms came down and she made an effort not to cover herself.

“Don’t be shy,” he took her by the wrists and ate her up with his eyes. Her perky tits were topped with beautiful brown areolas. Her nipples were small but hard. Her navel was a small cup of shadows in the low light cast by his desk lamp. She was wearing her sexiest little panties. Small blue flowers, with just a little lace. In the low light it looked like her skin had been gold dipped, catching and throwing reflection. The mark he had sucked into her skin earlier was dark in contrast.

“Alex, don’t stare, please.” She turned her head down, casting her eyes away. He let go of one wrist, and placed a hand under her chin, turning her face towards him.

“Look at me.” Alex met her eyes. “You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” He laid a brief kiss on her lips and then with the hand still gripping her wrist, pulled her towards his bed. She sat down slowly and he sat next to her, placing a hand on her thigh. 

“Alex,” she bit her lip again, and he stifled a groan. “I’ve never done this before.”

“I know.” He slid the hand up her thigh to grip her waist. The skin under his hand felt amazing. 

“Kathy Slateum said it will hurt.” She clasped her hands together, pushing her small breasts together and out. 

“It will. You know that. But, it won’t hurt much. Because,” he squeezed her hip. “I’ll make sure you’re ready and I’ll be gentle.”

“I’m scared.”

“Don’t be. I’m not just going to fuck you and leave you.” He kissed her again, softly. “This is about us, this is about making love.”

She leaned forward and kissed him herself this time. He sunk into her, drawing out her tongue with his own, tasting her. She slipped her hands up under his shirt to rest against his hips. The angle was awkward and wrong, but he didn’t want to change his contact with her lips. She nibbled on him, becoming aggressive and squeezing his hips hard. He ran a finger along and under the waistband of those tantalizing panties, simply content just to tease the firm taut flesh of her ass. 

Breaking the kiss, Mallory pulled back and copied Alex’s move from before, sliding him out of his shirt. Her eyes roamed over his chest with hunger, eyes half lidded in lust. There was no need to discuss, the situation wasn’t awkward. They just flowed into each other. He moved forward until she was laid out on his bed, her dark hair spread out of the white of his quilt. He pressed his full length against her, and the skin on skin sent sparks right to his groin. 

The skin on her neck made him crazy. He kissed along its length to the mark he had sucked into her skin earlier that day, worrying it with his tongue. She hissed and her arms came around him, holding him. Every inch of her called his name. He kissed down to one nipple and then the other, biting and sucking on each in turn. His goal however was further south. No matter how lewd the sounds she made when he flicked his tongue across her nipple. He kissed the cup that was her navel, running his nose along the sensitive skin of her stomach. 

He skittered his palms up the hot length of her thighs now, repositioning to kneel in between her parted legs. Using his thumbs he rubbed the hollow places just under the lines of her hip bones, toying with the hem of her panties. Those cute little panties. She sucked in a breath and immediately covered her sex with her hands even though she was still covered. 

Alex made a soft tisk of disapproval and worked his hands under hers. Bringing them to his lips, he kissed them and gently but firmly placed them at her sides. Then he slipped the first and second finger under the silky edge of her under ware, tugging. She trembled faintly under his touch, not telling him to stop. He pulled slowly, letting her lift up on her feet to slip them over her ass and off. 

Her pussy had a light fluff of hair, the same brunette shade as the hair now spread on his pillow. Just lightly in the air now was her scent. The panties he had smelled in the past hadn’t even come close to comparing. She smelled musky but sweet. It was somewhat sharp but all at once amazingly arousing. There he was, kneeling between his sisters slightly spread legs and he had never been more turned on.

Lightly placing just his fingertips on the tight surface of her thighs he pushed. She resisted, but then little by little let herself fall open. The pink lips of her vuvla came into view, gloriously wet. The smell grew stronger, and he knew he would have to taste her. Her hands twitched to cover herself, but Alex shook his head.

“This is a beautiful sight. Don’t cover up. I want to see.”

“You’re staring too intensely.” She sounded uncharacteristically shy.

“Don’t be embarrassed. You’re beautiful. And so wet,” he paused, considered dipping a finger in just to check, thought better of it. “Is that for me, baby?” The sweet little affection slipped out and was gone before either of them had a chance to acknowledge it. 

“I’ve never been turned on like this.” Her voice, already low pitched in the quiet dark of the house, dipped even lower. He shivered all over at the sound, at her words, a small needy sound coming from his throat. This time he was the one biting his lip. 

Then he was dipping a finger towards her after all, slipping up the length of her slit and bringing the finger to his lips. The taste was everything he imagined it would be. Dreamed it would be. Tart but sweet, with an amazing depth. He swirled his tongue around the tip, taking all of it in. She watched him, her lips parted slightly and he dipped his head to her. 

He tucked his tongue into her, lapping up her juices. Just barley teasing the opening of her, and then up to her clit. He circled the hard little bud, flicking it lightly and then back to her hole. He darted his tongue into her and she arched her back moaning softly. Taking that as a good sign he did it again and again, opening her up, tasting her. She spread her legs, and opened herself up a little more for him. 

He looked up to see she was pressing her arm against her mouth, stifling her sounds. Slowly he pushed a finger into her. She was wet and so tight. Each little push into her made her moan. He bent his head down, working his finger in and out, running his tongue around her clit again. With every push, she pushed back against him a little and he slipped in another finger. The feeling of her was absolutely amazing. The way she wrapped around his fingers. How would that feel on his cock?

His pants were killing him, constraining his hard cock. He shifted against them and sat back on his haunches, still working two fingers in and out of her. With each stroke she met his fingers. She fisted her free hand into his comforter and closed her eyes, letting the sensations wash over her. He curled his fingers up, rubbing inside her for that special spot and at the same time rubbed circles on her clit with his thumb. She stiffened against him and tightened up slightly. As much as he wanted to make her cum over and over with his mouth and fingers, he needed to be inside her. 

When he pulled his fingers from her, she sprung her eyes open to stare at him. He moved of the bed, and she sat up.

“Alex?” She asked softly, watching as he walked over to his desk drawer. He plucked up the foil package he found there and came back to the bedside.

“Hold this a minute.” He handed her the condom and started to untie the drawstring on his pants. 

“Wait, let me.” She sat up and threw her legs over the edge of the bed. She reached out a hand and pulled on the string let the ties fall open. Placing the condom on his nightstand, she scooted forward. Then much like he had done for her, she ran two fingers of each hand under the waistband of his pants. Rather then pulling down right away, she ran her fingers back and forth a little bit and looked up at him. Whether she was savoring the moment, or gathering her courage, he couldn’t tell. 

Slowly, she inched down his pants. He wasn’t wearing boxers underneath. He could feel her hot breath tickling his hair down there. Then he could feel the fabric inching its way down his hard shaft, then he could feel her breath there as well. She paused and then pulled all the way down. His dick bobbed up and out. His hands were balled up at his sides as she touched the shaft with the tips of her cool fingers. She curled her fingers around it and squeezed. She inched forward just a little, her lips just a bare inch from the head of his dick.

“Mallory, you don’t have too…” He said as she looked what she held in her hands. Instead of answering she just flicked out her tongue and licked the bead of pre cum off the head of his cock. Her eyes widened slightly and she gave a longer lick, almost like a lollipop. She wrapped her mouth around the tip of his dick. It wasn’t the first time a girl had put her mouth on him that way. She was tentative and unsure of her movements, sucking awkwardly, pulling more and more of it into her mouth. It was the best thing he had ever felt. 

She drew him into her mouth, sucking on him. His dick felt great, and as he watched, her eyes slipped closed in concentration. She didn’t let up her suction, but tried more and more to bob her head, stroking his dick with her mouth. She pushed so far that she started to cough and had to pull back. 

“Don’t force yourself.” He stroked her hair softly, “There will be plenty of time for this.” 

“Let me try again some time?” She looked up at him, her lips flushed and wet, her color high. He leaned down and captured those beautiful lips with his own. 

“Come to bed.” He ghosted the words across her lips. She only kissed him again, and wrapped her hand around his wrist, falling back. Not tugging him. He stepped out of his pants, and kneeled in between her spread legs. The foil package crinkled in his hands as he picked it up off his nightstand and tore it open. He rolled it on and slotted himself in between her legs. 

She bit her lip, staring at him with anticipation. He was right there. He mirrored her look, worrying his bottom lip in between his teeth. He was looking at her, waiting for the final okay. If she was having second thoughts, this was it. Her mouth parted and his heart stopped, knowing this was it, that it didn’t matter all they had done, all they had confessed. She was going to tell him to stop. Her mouth shut with a sudden snap, and instead of saying anything she rolled her hips under him. She was pressing herself against him, he could feel her heat, even through the rubber of the condom. He shifted his hips and pressed harder and she nodded.

It was all he needed. He slipped her hands up under her ass and around, cupping and lifting. Till she was at the right angle. He pushed forward, feeling her at just the right spot. She was so tight. So tight. As he pushed forward she gave a little hiss of pain. Alex leaned down and kissed her gently, pushing forward just a little more. It was going to hurt, but it would hurt less if he went slow. 

He groaned and pushed in. She spread her legs, and grimaced against his mouth. He kissed her gently again.

“It’s okay, you’re doing so great.” He said. He pulled out, and in again slowly. His tip of his cock dipping into her deeper this time. Out then in again, slicking him self up with her juices. She was so tight around him. 

“Alex, Alex,” she moaned against him softly. 

“So good baby.” 

“I love it when you call me baby.”

“I’ll make sure to say it all the time.” He kissed her again, and tightened his grip. “Baby, baby, baby.” Breathing the words right into the cusp of her ear. 

“Oh!” She threw her head back and moaned again, shifting underneath him pressing another inch of him into her. 

He pulled back and then sank into her all the way. The whole length of him was buried in her. It was like he was melting. Slowly he pulled out, and then pushed himself all the way back to the hilt. It felt amazing. He sat back a bit and looked at where they were joined together. The sight was amazing. Everything was amazing about this moment.

“This is amazing.” Mallory whispered, like she had been reading his thoughts again. Alex flicked his eyes up to see her also looking at his cock buried into her. Finally releasing his death grip on her ass, he cupped her face with her hands and kissed her. Her lips were soft and tender, and he swiped at them with his tongue, tasting her, and then met her own tongue just as eager.

Unable to hold on any longer, he began thrusting into her. Finally getting the right leverage he worked into a steady rhythm with her. Their bodies were in sync moving in time with each other. Each time he pushed in, her hips were right there to meet him. 

The moment dragged between them, everything else melting away into nothingness. The whole family could be here watching him with his sister and he wouldn’t have been able to stop. She was so tight around him, the heat making him almost dizzy. 

“I’m going crazy here Mallory.” He whispered into her lips. “You feel perfect.”

“It feels so good. You’re really inside me.” She said, kissing him again, as if unable to stop for very long. 

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to be in just this place.” Their hips met together slowly.

“Oh Alex me too.” She pressed up faster. “I didn’t get a chance to tell you earlier.”

“Mallory really?” He stopped, completely buried in her.

“Yes. For so long.” She shifted, pressing up again with her hips. “I told you earlier.”

“How long?” Alex shifted, starting to move again. Going as slow as he could, drawing it out. 

“Since as long as I can remember.” She drew him down again for a kiss. Her lips felt so good. All of his nerve endings were firing at once. What she was saying made him light up, inside and out.

“I love you.” He was speeding up his thrusts again, unable to stop.

“I love you too. I tried to deny it.” She kissed him again. “But I don’t want to pretend anymore.”

“Mallory, oh God yes.” He was getting close. Alex slipped a hand between there bodies and rubbed her clit. Her pussy clamped down around him, and she moaned.

“Alex, don’t, don’t stop!” Her voice rose, and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. 

“Cum for me baby. Please.” He tried to keep his voice low but it was hard. 

“Yes, yes, yes.” She convulsed around him, her hot pussy milking him for all he was worth. 

“Mallory!” He crushed his lips to hers as he came, his cock twitching, pouring wave after wave of cum into the condom. 

He wrapped her in his arms, pressing his face into her throat, not ready to pull out yet. His heart was hammering hard, and he could feel hers mirroring the action. 

“We were a little loud there at the end love.” She kissed his temple.

“God, I hope no one heard us.” Alex groaned against her.

“Don’t worry about that now. Enjoy just being with me.” She held him tight.

“I want to soak up every inch of you.” He pulled back a little to see her face, still flushed from her orgasm. “You are so gorgeous.”

“I can’t believe you love me.” She said, smiling.

“Forever darling.”

 

They helped clean each other up, and then just laid in bed naked with each other, talking. It wasn’t anything concrete, just meaningless talk. It was as if both of them were scared to take it to a deeper level. Like what would the future hold for them? The world did not look too kindly on incestual siblings. Was there love enough to hold them together?

When the light started to turn pink around them, she slipped back into her nightgown. She left him with her panties though, and he tucked them into his bedside drawer. His fingers still smelled faintly of her. 

He managed an hour of sleep before needed to get up and take a shower. He was exhausted, but happy. He dressed in his best vest and tie and gathered his homework. Mallory was just stepping out of her room. Her face split into a smile when she saw him and she waved. Without thinking he was moving forward to take her in his arms, kiss that beautiful smile. At the last second he saw Jennifer at the bottom of the stairs and simply walked past his sister.

She came down to breakfast looking absolutely stunning. She had her hair down around her shoulders, and she was wearing a tight blouse. It was all he could do not to kiss her right there. He was so gone it was ridiculous.

After breakfast, he offered to drive Mallory to school, just to get some more alone time with her, maybe sneak a kiss before school. His father had other ideas.  
“Alex, I want to talk to you. Elyse will take the girls.” Steven said, gesturing for his son to go into the living room. Mallory shot him a look, but there was nothing they could do at this point. 

“What’s up Dad?” Alex was nervous and his voice cracked a little. “Need some financial advice?” Knowing that it couldn’t possibly be that.

“I have to talk to you about last night.” He crossed his arms.

“If you want a Trivial Pursuit rematch you’ll have to wait till tonight, Dad.” Alex tried not to let his father get to him. But in his heart he knew they were caught.

“Alex. I heard you last night. I heard you calling her name.” His face was neutral. “I heard her response.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” His face had turned a harsh red.

“Are you,” He took a deep breath. “Intimately involved with Mallory?”

“Dad.” There was nothing else to say, he tried to think of a lie. Anything. But he couldn’t. “I’m sorry.” 

“Alex, what are you doing?” 

“I can’t help how I feel Dad.” He was close to crying. Everything was ruined. They had only had the one day. “She’s my world.”

“And her being your sister never crossed your mind in all this?” His voice was calm.

“Every second of every day.” The tears spilled over his cheeks. “I know I shouldn’t feel like this.”

“And Mallory? How does she feel?” 

“We’re in love, Dad.” Alex scrubbed at his cheeks. 

“How can you possibly know that?” Steven took his son by the shoulders as Alex buried his face in his hands and wept.

“It’s my heart. I know my own heart.” He gasped between sobs. 

“She’s your sister.” Steven’s voice was low and caring.

“God, I wish she wasn’t my sister. What do I do Dad?” He tried to stop the flow of tears. 

“Are you really sure about this? Are you willing to give everything up for her?” 

“I would give up the world for her.” Alex’s voice cracked again.

“Oh, Alex.” Steven stepped forward and wrapped his son in his arms. 

“What am I going to do, Dad?” His face was pressed into his Father’s shoulder, damping the shirt.

“Alex, I’m going to tell you something.” He took his son by the shoulders again and looked at him, serious. “Mallory is not your sister.”

“Dad?” His face fell, mouth open.

“She’s the daughter of some friends of ours. They died in a car crash.” 

“But, there are pictures of Mom. Pregnant. With me in them. Who was that?” His tears had dried up. This was mind blowing.

“Your mother was pregnant. She lost the baby in the same car crash that took Mallory’s parents. They had no one else in the world. We adopted Mallory after it happened.”

“You’re being serious. Why didn’t you every tell us?” Alex asked.

“Your mother and I wanted us all to stay a family.” Steven squeezed his son’s shoulders. 

“So, I can be in love with Mallory.” He gripped his father by his wrists, his eyes wide.

“Your mother and I discussed this last night. We wanted to talk to you both first.” Steven said. “She’s telling Jennifer and Mallory right now. Not about you two, but that Mallory is adopted.”

“Mallory and I. We. We can, be together.” Alex sat down on the couch, still dazed. 

“What I want you to understand is that, even though she’s not related to you, she is still your sister.” Steven placed his hand on Alex’s arm.

“So, you don’t want me to be with her?” Alex’s heart, which had been growing so light, plummeted again.

“Alex, I don’t know the answer to that.” He squeezed his son’s arm again. “I don’t know the two of you together. Only what I heard last night.” His face colored a little at the memory. 

“I still can’t believe you heard us.” He bowed his head. “I guess there at the end, we weren’t really being quiet. Sorry.”

“I don’t think you need to go any further.” He pulled away.

“But she’s not my sister is she. Not really. I love her, but not like a sister.” Alex stood again, and turned from his Father.

“But she is your family.” Steven said, from his place on the couch.

“A wife is family too.” Alex’s voice was soft.

“Alex,” Steven sounded shocked.

“I want to be with her. I told you that. Is it so shocking that I would want to marry her?” Alex turned and stared at the older man. 

“Take it one step at a time.”

“Didn’t you know that you wanted to marry Mom when you fell in love with her?” 

“I was older than you were though.” Steven said it as though he knew that argument wouldn’t hold water.

“You know that doesn’t make any difference. Not in love. Not for me.”

“Alex, you’re still young. Are you so sure of yourself?”

“Dad, have you seen her? I mean, really looked at her? She’s a goddess.” Alex tilted his head back to the ceiling and closed his eyes. He indulged himself in a picture of her. The way she had looked in her low light of his room. Dipped in gold.

“I’ve never heard you talk about anyone like this.” 

“That’s because there isn’t anyone like this.” Alex dropped his head back down. 

“Are you really sure?” Steven stood to join his sun.

“I am.” He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

“Well, your mother and I talked about this possibility last night. All we ask is that you don’t tell Jennifer just yet. You have to give it time.”

“We can do that.” Alex didn’t actually know if they could, having been given freedom to love her as he had always wanted. But he could try.

 

Alex went crazy the next few hours. He told his Father he would drive himself to school but couldn’t go in. He knew he would see Mallory there, and after talking to his Father, he wouldn’t be able to stop from kissing her. He drove around waiting for her to get out of school. When the bell rang he was propped on the side of the car waiting for her. When she saw him, she couldn’t help herself and ran to her.

“Alex, where have you been? I was so worried!” She took him by the hand, damn who could be watching.

“Where’s Jennifer?” He squeezed her hand, eager.

“She has soccer.” 

“Get in the car, Mallory.” He opened the door for her, and hurried around to get in himself. “Dad said Mom was going to talk to you?”

“After she told us, and said you would know, I expected to see you at school.” Mallory took his hand again.

“I had a long talk with Dad. About us. He heard us last night.”

“Is that why Mom and Dad finally told us?” She squeezed his hand hard.

“Are you okay? It must be a shock.” He rubbed his thumb back and forth over her knuckles.

“It was really surprising. But it means, that what we do isn’t really wrong after all, is it?” Mallory sounded so hopeful.

“That’s what I talked to Dad about. He said he would talk to Mom. I finally made him see how much you really mean to me, how much we mean to each other.”

“We can be together?” 

“As long as we don’t tell Jennifer right away.” He said.

“Oh Alex really?” She wrapped her arms around his arm and pulled herself close, her breasts pushing against his arm.

“Yeah, really.” He ran a hand up her leg, and under her skirt. Her thigh was smooth and warm in her stockings. 

“Alex.” Her breath was warm against her ear. “Take me home. We’ll have the house to ourselves for awhile.”

“I’ll take you home every day for the rest of my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> This turned into something more than I thought it would be. Originally I just wanted to write some porn. That was not what happened. I mean there is porn. But not the porn I imagined. I hope you liked it!


End file.
